


Just a Number

by treez_r_green



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Family Feels, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treez_r_green/pseuds/treez_r_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle wants to know exactly what is going on between her son and the posh bloke twice his age who's always hanging 'round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt over at the dressing-room3 kink meme:  
> Harry is older than Eggsy. Like, A LOT older than Eggsy. How do people react to them as couple?

**Dinner at yours later? You’re cooking by the way. E x**

Eggsy finishes typing out his message to Harry, making sure to spell everything properly because Harry frowns at him when he uses text speak. He still does it occasionally, because it’s fun to wind Harry up. 

“You texting that posh bloke again?” his mum asks, pausing in her task of taking the clean clothes out of the washing machine and filling up the basket. Eggsy looks up at her from where he’s leant against the kitchen counter, he was making a cup of tea, but he’d gotten distracted texting Harry, it’s probably cold by now. 

“His name is Harry, mum. Honestly, I tell you this, like every week.” His mum stands up from where she was bent over the washing and gives him a curious stare. He knows that look, it never leads to anything good. 

“So, you and him, you’re like, seeing each other then? Or is it just a casual shag?” Eggsy does his best to look shocked but it’s honestly not the worst thing she’s ever come out with. 

“Mum! Seriously?” Eggsy rolls his eyes. He should have known this was coming, she’s been asking questions about Harry for weeks. 

“What? I’d like to know what my son gets up to and who with, I feel like you don’t tell me anything these days, full of secrets you are.”

“Well it’s not like that.” Eggsy frowns, he knows he’s been keeping things from her, but it’s not like he can just come out and say _‘Oh hi mum, this is Harry, he recruited me to work for a secret spy organisation based in a tailor’s shop and we save the world together. I thought he was dead but he isn’t. He’s twice my age and by the way we’re shagging!’_

“Well what is it like then cos the way I see it, he’s old enough to be your father, in fact he is older than your actual father.” Eggsy sighs, and rolls his eyes again, he’s going to do himself an injury at this rate, detach a retina or something. 

“His age don’t matter that much to me mum, he don’t mind it either.” It’s true, Harry has never once made Eggsy feel inferior because of his age. He barely even considers it any more. Eggsy reaches for his lukewarm tea and takes a sip. Harry wouldn’t approve but Eggsy doesn’t mind that it’s not quite hot. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he don’t.” His mum says, and Eggsy knows very well what her tone implies. “He’s not paying you for your, erm company is he, Eggs?” Eggsy immediately regrets choosing that moment to decide to drink his tea after all as he almost chokes on a mouthful of the tepid liquid. He manages to swallow it down without gagging. 

“Mum! Oh my God, he’s not, like, my sugar daddy or summit!” He grimaces as the words leave his mouth. His mum levels him with a look.

“You said it.” She says, abandoning the washing altogether and coming over to him.

“Look, Eggsy.” She puts her hands on his shoulders, “I worry about you sweetheart, I’m just trying to look out for you, God knows I aint done a great job of it in the past.” She looks away. Eggsy sighs, he knows his mum still feels bad about Dean and not being able to protect him or give him the life she might have wanted for him but Eggsy doesn’t blame her, he never has. 

“Mum… look I get it, I know you’re worried about me but you don’t need to be okay? Harry’s…he’s..I know he’s older but he doesn’t treat me like I’m some kid, he treats me like I’m his equal, like I’m worth something.” Eggsy can’t help but smile as he says it, it’s just how Harry makes him feel, like the world is his to conquer. 

“Oh Eggsy, you _are_ worth something, you’re worth everything, and I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel like you aint, but I’m really glad you’ve someone who does. He makes you happy, I can tell.” She brushes his hair back from his face, like she used to do when he was a little kid. Eggsy smiles and half turns away to bury his face in his shoulder. He never felt this way before he met Harry, never knew that just the mention of someone’s name could make his stomach fizz and his heart beat faster.

“Oh.” His mum says softly, surprised. Eggsy looks up to see her smiling. 

“Oh? Oh what?” Eggsy’s face scrunches up in confusion. 

“I’ve just realised something that’s all.” She turns back around to finish pulling the wet clothes out of the washing machine and picks up the full basket. 

“I’ve got to finish hanging this lot up outside before the weather turns again,” she says, starting towards the back door.

“You want a hand?” offers Eggsy.

“That’s alright, love,” She says, turning her head to smile at her son over her shoulder, “you go and meet your man, I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” and she heads outside to hang up the washing. Eggsy watches her as she heads out the door, half a frown etched on his face. His confusion is forgotten when his phone pings with a reply from Harry. He slides it out his pocket to check the message lit up against the lock screen.

**Looking forward to it, darling. H x**

Eggsy grins, tucks his phone in his pocket, and heads out the door.


End file.
